Chasing spirits in the darkness
by DjNekoXxX
Summary: My realm becomes unstable, i nearly died... and now i have a letter asking me to join a mission? Today is just not my day, but this mission could change my life or break me apart further. Disclaimer: i don't own Ao No Exorcist, everything belongs to the rightful owners Rated T for swearing and possible mature scenes. (awful summary i know)
1. Darkness

Chapter 1

The dark realm was surprisingly quiet, for some reason it was void; normally you could see orbs of light floating in the distance, occasionally they would wisp past playfully but today… was different. The aura was cold and tense, something was wrong here. Kurai looked around with concern; the morbid feeling in her stomach grew. An orb fleeted past her and continued swirl into the oblivion, Kurai turned around slowly to see what would cause the orb to flee. The girl's blue eye's widened in horror, her heart began to race and her breaths became uneven.

"No..not again-" She whispered, her voice giving out. A loud snarl echoed across the realm which caused the ground to shake, the large Bakeneko stood in front of her scraping its claws across the floor. For a few minutes it was a stare off, kurai's blue eyes were met by the glowing green eyes of the Bakeneko, tension building between the two as they were waiting for the first move. Kurai closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let her body relax. Suddenly the Bakeneko dived straight for her with its teeth and claws unsheathed, Kurai stepped to the side and spun around to face the giant. Her eyes snapped open as the cat lunged for her once again, this time she changed her tactics and ducked underneath as the cat leaped over. "Shironeko stop this!" Kurai yelled, her anger building, she clenched her fists and charged at the Bakeneko with a low scream which fused the Bakeneko's own growl. The two crashed together roughly, Kurai was thrown to the ground like a rag doll as the Bakeneko jumped and pinned her down by her arms. Kurai squirmed as she tried to break free, but all attempts failed and the giant cat cocked it's head to the side, it's eyes narrowed and snarled.

Kurai's eyes watered as she stared at the Bakeneko, her anger reaching its max… she was about to frenzy. She screamed in frustration as the cat raised its paw ready to strike with razor sharp knife like claws.

"Shironeko! I said stop!" Kurai yelled, nothing changed and the claw began it's decent. "I SAID FUCKING STOP" Kurai screamed the words out, she scarily stared into the cats eyes with no fear despite the tear's rolling down her cheeks. The Bakeneko shook its head before stepping off her and smashing itself into the ground, her words were like a heavy blow as the cat seemed to be having a mental fight against itself. Kurai slowly pushed herself up, her vision began to go hazy and her body was not working to full speed, everything seemed to be in slow motion.

"_Kurai… I'm sorry" _The Bakeneko turned into a small glowing white cat which lay still on the ground, it looked at Kurai with gentle eyes, Kurai dragged herself over to the cat and began to cradle it in her arms.

"It's okay, everything is okay…" Kurai smiled softly, she felt relief that Shironeko was okay… but more importantly that she was alive. Suddenly Kurai felt her body begin to disappear, she looked down at herself becoming transparent. "Looks like I have to go, hang in there… please" She whispered as her body disintegrated into thousands of white lights.

**N**

DjNeko: I have re-done everything I have done so far for those who have read my old version. I'm sorry it's so short but I did not want to make the opening too long haha, please review and let me know what you think! I will update every few reviews –smirk- so that way if you want to read more you have to review muwahahha no no I'm joking you don't have to :3 Also I will have a question corner at the end of my fanfic, Kurai go ahead and introduce it!

Kurai: -sigh- The question corner allows you to ask a question to the author and any of the characters, me or the rest of Ao No exorcist!

DjNeko: I hope you enjoyed! –waves goodbye like an idiot-

Kurai: -waves normally- See you next time!


	2. Goth

Chapter 2

_To Kurai Sasaki_

_I would like to make a request for you to join a mission in Kyoto. _

_The impure kings left eye has been stolen by a man called Saburōta Tōdō. He has attempted to steal the right eye but he has failed, so exorcists from True Cross Academy have been sent to guard the right eye. I feel your Ability's would allow us to have an advantage over Tōdō trying to steal the right eye, hope to see you soon!_

_Shura xxx_

Kurai read the letter a few times while biting her bottom lip, a bad habit of hers which has caused her to permanently carry a Vaseline tin with her. She then turned her attention to the train ticket in the envelope with the information needed to get to the inn where they would be staying, she smiled to herself at the thought of seeing her sensei after these few months of tough training it would be nice for a real mission.

- A day later

The bus pulled up to the inn with a small screech of the tires, the bus door opened and the exorcist's pilled out into the inn's entrance hall. The waves of exorcists were then allocated to their teams and sent to the places where they were meant to be. There was only a small group left in the entrance which was the exwire class. But the silence did not last soon; Ryuji was greeted by nearly everyone there at the inn's entrance, including his mother who had a huge spat at him for dying his hair and getting all the piercings in his ears. Their augment suddenly stopped and his mom turned around with a smile,

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Ryuji's mother" She said sweetly with a small bow. Ryuji glared at her from the corner of his eyes,

"Stop it!" He growled, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

Not long after It was time for Shura to leave and head to the field office, she told the exwire group what their jobs were, but just as she was about to leave she stopped and realised she was forgetting something.

"I forgot to tell you something!" She exclaimed rather loudly, the group that was just about to head off and do their jobs turned around and gathered before her again, each one of them curious. Shura nodded to herself and smiled, "I have a student of mine heading over here to join our mission, I won't be here to greet her but hopefully I will get back later… will you be able to welcome her foe me? " Shura replied. Shiemi who was quiet the whole time raised her hand slowly and Shura placed her hands on her hips. "Yes Shiemi?"

"What does she look like… I don't want to greet the wrong person and make a fool of myself" Shiemi blushed in embarrassment at the question. Shura chuckled to herself before replying, Kurai is one of those people you simply can't miss.

"Hmmm where should I start…. her name is Kurai Sasaki, she is 15… and around 170 cm's tall. She has dark brown hair, purple streaks in the fringe and bangs with the tips dyed. Urm… she has pale skin and blue eyes? More importantly she is a Goth with a very short temper! So it shouldn't be too hard to spot her out" Shura laughed to herself, she waved goodbye before heading out. The room was left in silence, everyone trying to think about what she would actually look like.

"Hey looks like we're getting a female Suguro!" Rin broke the silence and laughed jokingly as he began elbowing Ryuji in the arm, Ryuji glared at him in reply.

"I am not Goth! I look like a punk but my hair shows my determination!" Ryuji went into a deep explanation about his hair, even though Rin had stopped listening to him. Shima and Konekomaru were both picturing what a female Goth version of Ryuji would look like, both shook their heads and dismissed the thought as they laughed it off.

"I hope she's hot" Shima mumbled a bit too loudly and licked his lips, the pink haired pervert imagined a busty girl in a tight corset, short skirt with knee highs….. let's stop there shall we. Ryuji stared at his long-time friend and sighed at him in disbelief,

"Don't you dare try and hit on her, do you want a beat'in?" Ryuji shook his fist at him in complete serious-ness. Shima put his hands up in defence even though he still had a perverted grin plastered over his face,

"I will try my best, but if she's my type I might not be able to hold back~" Shima laughed to himself, Ryuji took a step forward towards him and grunted. Shima quickly moved behind the smaller Konekomaru and used him as a shield despite the height difference, Ryuji snorted a laugh before backing away.

- Lunch time

The day moved slowp as it reached midday, Kurai was standing outside the inn debated whether she should go in or not. _I am 20 minutes late … what If I missed something important!_ Kurai started to mentally panic, she was never good with handling being 'late' to anything. She hated everyone staring at her, having to explain why she was late and so on. It just was one of those things she got worked up over, some times to would spend ages debating weather she would go in late or skip completely. She bit down on the lolly-pop harder *Crack* the lolly pop shattered into pieces in her mouth with a burst of strawberry flavour.

"Urm hello?" A Guy was walking through the entrance hall and spotted her standing there, Kurai picked up her shoulder bag and slung it on and picked up her art carry case before walking over to meet the guy who was waiting for her with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi my name is Kurai Sasaki… I'm supposed to be meeting Shura here?" Kurai bowed before him, he looked her up and down.

"I'm Rin Okamura, Shura is not here but she told us to greet you" he smiled like a Cheshire cat, Kurai frowned at him as he said 'us' she looked around at the deserted entrance hall they were standing in. Rin noticed this and told her about the rest of the exwire class as he led her to where the group was waiting, she felt nervous about what they would think of her… but this was not the time. This is a mission and she couldn't afford to let her emotions get in the way of success, she can't afford failure.

**N**

DjNeko: I'm alive! don't forget to review your feelings and questions, I will update every so often so don't forget to follow as well (more reviews I get the quicker I update muwahaha)

Kurai: this girl is crazy! Give her reviews so she doesn't go even more insane! .

Rest of the characters: …... see you next time!


End file.
